


indestructible

by apeunde



Category: VIXX
Genre: M/M, i like their calmness, it's so soothing yet they're so fire, this is the cuddly couple
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-03
Updated: 2015-08-03
Packaged: 2018-04-12 19:41:55
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,896
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4492251
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/apeunde/pseuds/apeunde
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“are you up?” hongbin’s voice reaches his ears, low and soft; it’s a deep kind of soft, a softness that makes taekwoon’s insides burn up and his lips part just a little.</p>
            </blockquote>





	indestructible

Taekwoon awakes sometime in the ongoing morning from the feeling of Hongbin’s kisses to his neck, fingers fleeting across his chest and down to his sides, holding him gently. It’s a waking up that makes it hard for him to open his eyes and welcome the new day, because the sensation of Hongbin’s lips on his skin makes them flutter closed again right away.

“Are you up?” Hongbin’s voice reaches his ears, low and soft; it’s a deep kind of soft, a softness that makes Taekwoon’s insides burn up and his lips part just a little.

Taekwoon doesn’t think that an answer is required, instead running his hands up Hongbin’s exposed arms and pulling him down, closer so he can catch his lips with his own. He isn’t fully awake yet, an in between state that makes him feel like he’s floating in space, while Hongbin’s lips on his keep him grounded to the bed. The kiss is slow, languid, but Taekwoon feels hot when Hongbin’s tongue licks along his upper lip, sending a little shudder down his spine.

He can’t think, brain still much too foggy with sleep, and the way Hongbin’s lips part and he deepens the kiss does nothing for his cause. He blames the flow of little noises and breathy moans swallowed up by Hongbin’s lips on that fact, that he has no immediate control over his body — but it’s Hongbin that has all the control, and Taekwoon isn’t entirely sure if he minds.

“Spread your legs a little,” Hongbin whispers against his lips, breath hot as it hits Taekwoon’s cheeks, and before the words even process fully he’s moving, accommodating Hongbin’s body snugly against his own. It makes Hongbin chuckle, the way Taekwoon moves in sluggish-sleepy motions, nipping against his lip with his eyes closed and hair a tousled mess.

“Pretty,” Hongbin says, the grin on his face widening when Taekwoon scrunches up his nose at the compliment; but his flushed cheeks give him away. It looks so lovely that Hongbin can’t help but kiss them, once, twice, before moving down and along Taekwoon’s neck again.

A little gasp breaches past Taekwoon’s lips as Hongbin nibbles at the skin of his neck, just above his collarbone; it makes the blood in his veins grow hot, hotter as he feels the familiar feeling of pleasure pool down lower. It never takes Hongbin long to have Taekwoon turned on and completely at his mercy — he knows his body too well, knows just what buttons he has to push to make him want more.

“A—aah,” Taekwoon breathes out, the noise soft but insistent as one of Hongbin’s hands moves down lower, palming Taekwoon’s growing erection through the material of his pyjamas. The cloth is thin but not thin enough, Taekwoon bucking his hips up into Hongbin’s hand for more friction.

“Impatient,” Hongbin grins as he lifts his eyes just enough to see Taekwoon give him in dark look; it doesn’t have just as much effect with his cheeks still tinted pink, and his parted lips glistening in the light shining through the blinds.

“Please, just—“ Taekwoon starts, only to have his voice be broken by a moan as Hongbin moves further down, mouthing at his cock through his pants. Taekwoon’s ears are ringing, his chest tight and the pleasure pulsing through his veins; he wants more, so much more, but Hongbin’s being a tease.

“Tell me what you want,” Hongbin chuckles against Taekwoon’s clothed erection, the vibrations making him buck his hips up for more. Taekwoon can’t even scowl down at Hongbin for putting him in an embarrassing situation on purpose, because the little licks he gives at his cock make his heart hammer against his chest.

“Please, Hongbin,” Taekwoon breathes out, fully aware that it’s not what Hongbin wants to hear; but his cheeks are flaring up in embarrassment, pleasure intensifying by the glazed look in Hongbin’s eyes as he looks up at him from in between his legs.

“Please… what?”

Taekwoon whines at the words and the pump Hongbin gives his dick with his hand, licking around the tip — it’s still not enough, the clothing taking away too much of the needed friction. It drives Taekwoon almost mad, having to give Hongbin exactly what he wants; but the thought of getting everything he needs in return makes it all much more appealing than it should be.

“Please,” Taekwoon whispers, cheeks hot and ears tinting pink in shame, “fuck me.”

Hongbin’s eyes grow darker as they meet Taekwoon’s, and his grin has an edge to it that makes goosebumps rise on the back of Taekwoon’s neck. He shudders as Hongbin licks his lips, lifting himself up on his knees. Two of his fingers hook themselves under the hem of Taekwoon’s pyjama pants, pulling them down along with his underwear. Taekwoon hisses a little when his erection springs free, flushed and hard, but Hongbin only gives it one apprehensive look before his blown irises are back on Taekwoon’s.

“Turn around.”

So Taekwoon does, scrambling up on his hands and knees; he feels gradually more exposed like this, although his loose shirt still keeps him from being completely naked. It hangs down halfway along his chest, and if possible it makes Taekwoon feel even more embarrassed with the position.

Taekwoon’s ears pick up the sound of a cap getting undone, and when he peaks at Hongbin over his shoulder he sees him now fully naked, clothes casted aside; but what makes him shudder more is the open bottle of lube in his hands, anticipation hitting him in full.

“Spread your legs, and get down on your elbows.” Hongbin’s voice is gentle, but it has a firmness to it that Taekwoon doesn’t want to defy. He drops down onto his elbows as asked, shirt slithering down his chest and pooling at his shoulders; he shudders with growing desire, albeit knowing how open and vulnerable he must look. He feels Hongbin’s breath along the skin of his thighs, making him shudder even more.

When Hongbin pushes in his first slick finger knuckle deep, Taekwoon let’s out a gasp, closing his eyes with the sensation. It doesn’t sting, not at all, his body accustomed to this much with ease; instead, it makes his cock throb under him, a bead of precum leaking from the tip.

“More,” Taekwoon isn’t shy to ask, embarrassment completely washed away by the feeling of being filled. It feels good, but it isn’t enough, and Taekwoon is already rocking his hips back with each of Hongbin’s thrusts.

If Taekwoon would be looking back he would be able to see the twinkle in Hongbin’s eyes and his smirk as he pushes another finger in to join the other; his other hand lies on the small of Taekwoon’s back, just above his ass. He slowly moves it down along Taekwoon’s spine, pressing him further into the pillows with gentle pressure. It allows his fingers to go deeper, further, making Taekwoon tremble under him, letting out little whines.

Taekwoon almost bites down on his knuckles when Hongbin curls and scissors his fingers thoroughly, spreading him open and prepping him well; they brush past his prostate over and over in a slow rhythm that drives Taekwoon crazy, making him beg.

“Please, Hongbin, please,” is all that comes out, muffled by the pillows in his way; but Hongbin doesn’t plan on teasing much longer. He spreads Taekwoon just a little longer, making sure he’s ready enough — and when he pulls his fingers out, another gasp passes Taekwoon’s now chapped lips.

When Hongbin’s cock presses against his opening, hot and slick, Taekwoon can’t help the moan that escapes him. It’s cut when hongbin pushes in, slow and careful, and Taekwoon’s fingers curl into the dark blue sheets of the bed. The stretch sends prickling pain up his spine, but it’s not completely unpleasant; it makes Taekwoon’s toes curl and his mouth fall open, the feeling raw and tangible and so, so welcome.

He gives out a little whine to indicate that Hongbin is free to move, unable to wait much longer. He can feel Hongbin’s hands move into position at his sides, holding him steady as he pulls himself out; and then he thrusts back in, and Taekwoon almost sees stars.

The pace isn’t slow, Hongbin increasing the speed of his thrusts right away to a swift motion. Taekwoon’s senses are completely overrun; the feeling of Hongbin deep inside of him, the pleasure of each thrust pooling in his stomach and sending shivers up his spine — it’s all too much all at once, making Taekwoon cry out into the bedsheets.

“You’re so good,” Hongbin mumbles in between his moans and Taekwoon’s, hips rocking into him relentlessly. It’s all and more that Taekwoon wants, everything feeling blissfully intense; he spreads his legs just a little wider, meeting each of Hongbin’s thrusts, just to get him as deep as he can.

It takes just a little shift in Hongbin’s angle to have Taekwoon cry out his name, seeing white hot pleasure pass in front of his eyes and through his body as Hongbin hits his prostate. He does it again and again, Taekwoon’s fingers curling and uncurling in the sheets of the bed, chest arching and cock throbbing under him.

One of Hongbin’s hands detaches itself from Taekwoon’s hip, instead moving around his waist and the fingers curling around his erection, hard and dripping. He starts to jerk Taekwoon off with each of his thrusts, pressure easy and then stronger again. It makes Taekwoon’s noises louder, incoherent as the pleasure from the stimulation washes over him, his mind foggy with sensations.

It doesn’t take Taekwoon long to spill himself over Hongbin’s hand and the sheets with a cry, coming in ribbons all over the bed under him; Hongbin fucks him through it, dirty little nothings falling from his lips.

Taekwoon is spent, legs trembling with effort as he holds himself up and keep pushing himself back into Hongbin’s thrusts, clenching down on his cock every time he pushes inside. It makes Hongbin see stars, and soon he’s follwing after Taekwoon, emptying himself inside of his with a couple of stuttering thrusts.

Their chests heave with their ragged breathing, damp with sweat as Hongbin carefully pulls out. Taekwoon’s legs give in under him, making him fall unto the bed, completely limp. Hongbin’s hands come up, caressing Taekwoon’s skin softly as he watches him, irises still dilated from the aftermath of his orgasm.

“Good morning,” Taekwoon mumbles, eyes blinking a couple of sweat drops out of his eyes as he looks up at Hongbin towering over him with a grin. Hongbin’s hair is damp in the front, but the rays of the sun shining through the blinds make his hair look almost red.

Hongbin gives him a lopsided smile as he moves in closer, one of his arms snuggly wrapping itself around Taekwoon’s waist. He presses a kiss to the corner of Taekwoon’s mouth, and his lips are soft against Taekwoon’s chapped ones.

“Good morning,” he answers with a chuckle, and Taekwoon is too tired to roll his eyes at the cheeky expression he’s wearing.

“Let’s go back to sleep,” is all he says, and even though he sees Hongbin’s pout as his eyes fall closed, the feeling of Hongbin’s arm tightening around his waist is enough to lull him back to sleep.

**Author's Note:**

> i hope this is nice enough hehe


End file.
